


Serenity

by iamfriendarin (LostMarauder)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forests, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMarauder/pseuds/iamfriendarin
Summary: Arin and Suzy take a walk in the woods and talk.
Relationships: Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/gifts).



> This was done for Grumpmas 2019 for VZiii! Enjoy!

The forest is always quiet around noon. Everything seems to hunker down in the bright sunlight, waiting for the sun to pass further down and bring back the shadows to hide in. It’s peaceful, pure nature at its core. Only the sound of rustling leaves and softly swaying branches above dare to disturb this serenity.

“Oh, gross, Arin!” Suzy laughs, punching Arin’s shoulder gently and holding her nose. “What did you eat?”

“Uh, same thing you did.” He grins. “We’re outside, it’s fine. You can’t even smell it!”

“You’re going to gross me out of the outdoors, I can’t believe you.” She shakes her head, stepping a little faster so she’s not downwind of his... emissions.

“Not my fault you have a fragile sense of smell!”

“With how rancid you are, I’m surprised you haven’t burned out your own nose hairs.”

“Hey, don’t speak ill of my nose hair!” He tucks the offending hair back in. 

“I swear, you’re going to try and braid that thing one of these days.”

“Find me a hair tie small enough.” He smiles, stepping off the path.

“Hey, come back.” She stops. “You’re gonna get lost!”

“I’ll be fine, just wait there. I gotta pee.”

So she does. 

* * *

Ten minutes pass, and he’s not back. 

She’s starting to get worried, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Arin?” She calls out, leaning to look between the trees. But there’s no sign of him. “Arin, are you okay? Come back..”

She waits five more minutes before stepping off the path herself, following the path she saw him take. There’s no sound but leaves and sticks crunching underfoot, no bugs or birds or anything. Just the resounding silence between the trees.

She wrings her hands, trying to take deep breaths and calm herself down. “I swear, Arin, we’re both going to get lost now, and we’re going to need to be rescued, and you can bet your sweet ass I’m never gonna let you live this down, and-- SHIT!”

Arin laughs hard, having jumped out from behind a tree at her. Suzy grumbles, pushing him. “You asshole, I was worried! I thought you’d gotten lost or hurt or mauled or worse, and I was gonna find you dead or dying or something!”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.” He takes her hand, kissing it gently. “I was looking for something that I wanted to show you. I was on my way back and I just couldn’t help jumping out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I guess… as long as you’re okay.” She folds her arms, glaring up at him. “This something had better be a really hot guy... Or girl. Or neither. Or all of the above.”

“It’s better than all of those. I promise.”

* * *

True to his word, it is better than a really hot person. 

Well, maybe it depends on the person, but it’s still nice.

The ‘something’ was a beautiful waterfall cascading down an outcropping of the mountain, bullfrogs singing their songs of ‘hello ladies i am virile’ downstream as dragonflies flit around.

Suzy smiles as Arin leads her to a nice, flat rock near the water, sitting together.

“How did you know this was here?” She leans over onto him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well, Dan showed me.”

“Really?” She smiles. “One of your dates, then?”

Arin snorts. “He showed it to me because he wanted me to show it to you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of him. I’ll have to go on a forest walk with him next time. He doesn’t fart.”

“Oh, you love my bodily functions, hush.”

“Whatever.” She kisses his cheek anyway.

The sun is starting to set when they return to the path, hand in hand. The crickets chirp in the ferns, and late blooms open up all through the greenery.

“I want to retire in a place like this.” Arin says, running his thumb over her hand.

“Really? What happened to Grumps forever?” Suzy looks up at him.

“I mean, like.. When we’re old and creaky and all that. I’d love to do Grumps forever, but I know it’s not possible.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m going to get creaky.”

Arin laughs, smiling at her. “You know what I mean. When we’re in our sixties or seventies or whatever. Let’s like. Move up to Washington and live up in the mountains. We can make bread and can things and do weird old person stuff.”

“And have to drive half an hour to the nearest grocery store.”

“Yeah, and it’s not even a good grocery store. It’s practically just a convenience store with a dollar store in it. We’ll have to go an hour out to find real civilization. You know, the kind with a Safeway.”

Suzy giggles. “Or we can go to a little restaurant further up in the mountains for breakfast on the weekends, and feed the bunnies stale bread when we’re done. There’s probably another place up there we could get some good fries or something for lunch, too.”  
“Yeah, you’ve got it.” He smiles. “We don’t need anything much for property, either. Mostly woods, but room for a garden and a coop, and blackberries just everywhere. Perfect for jams and baking.”

“Sounds like a great place for grandkids, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. We can bring them all up to visit and spoil them rotten.” 

“Absolutely. And when Christmas comes around, we can just go get some sticks and put them together for a tree.”

“You mean like fuckin’... Charlie Brown?”

“What else would grandparents do?”

“Fair point.” He looks up at the sky. “It just seems like it’d be a simpler way to live. And we could set up an area for you to do all your taxidermy or whatever it is you decide to do when you’re that old.”

“Maybe we could build birdhouses, too.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Build some birdhouses, watch birds from the porch, that’s definitely old people activities.”

“Isn’t it? It sounds like a good time.”

* * *

The rest of the walk back to their car is silent, broken only by the clack of woodpeckers behind them and the early night hoots of the owls. 

The headlights flash as the car unlocks, and they both slide in, Arin turning the ignition and moving to shift into reverse. Suzy puts her hand over his before he can.

“What’s up, babe?” Arin looks at her.

“I wanted to know… what got you thinking about the retiring stuff, Arin? That’s so far in the future.” Suzy tilts her head. 

“I.. I don’t really know.” He looks away for a moment, worrying his lip between his teeth. “It just.. It was just something that occurred to me, while I was looking at you back at the waterfall.”

“What did?”

“How much I want to spend forever with you. The answer is ‘very, very much.’”

“Oh, Arin.” She leans over the center console to hug him. “That’s so sweet of you… I want to be with you forever, too.”

“I love you so much, Suzy.”

“I love you too, Arin.”

Suzy sits back down and Arin starts to drive. It’s quiet, peaceful, like they brought the serenity of the forest with them.

And then...

“ARIN! At least crack a window!”

Arin explodes in laughter, rolling down the windows. “I love you, Suzy!”

“I’m reconsidering!”


End file.
